¿Crees en Santa?
by Aiko Amori
Summary: —¿Crees en Santa?— repitió por vigésima vez el pequeño Sasuke. —Sí, Sasuke— dijo su hermano mayor para que se calmara.


_**¿Crees en Santa?**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Autora: Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 24 de Diciembre de 2009.

Personajes: **Itachi Uchiha/Sasuke Uchiha**

**Resumen: —**¿Crees en Santa?— repitió por vigésima vez el pequeño Sasuke. —Sí, Sasuke— dijo su hermano mayor para que se calmara.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y **pensar que su hermanito Sasuke en cuánto aprendiera a hablar le iba a molestar tanto... Los chiquillos son curiosos por naturaleza. Sienten y tienen la necesidad de saber más, qué es esto, qué es lo otro. Pero Itachi no sabía que había hecho la naturaleza con su hermano. Sólo aprendió a decir Ma y Pa y de ahí no paró en memorizar cada palabra que escuchaba. Por eso, cuando Sasuke estaba cerca o merodeaba por ahí; Itachi cuidaba muy bien sus palabras. Sabía que después de unos minutos él iría con sus padres a canturrear lo que había oído.

Parpadeó a penas. Vio a su hermano y lo que vio no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. La pequeña melena negro azulada estaba de aquí para allá, rodeando todos los espacios de la casa hasta los que podía llegar. Fue en un momento en el que se detuvo y observó con sus ojos oscuros y expectantes el gran árbol de navidad que la madre de ambos, Mikoto, había adornado con tanto empeño. Ella trató de convencer a su esposo de que pudieran poner en el centro de la sala un pequeño arbolito —¡Sí, chico arbolito!— de navidad. Como Fugaku consideraba esos días festivos una ridiculez, no accedió al principio. Se mantuvo firme durante varios días, hasta que, harto de tannta insistencia por parte de su mujer, le dijo que sí.

Aburrido, también miró al árbol de navidad. Su mamá tenía muy buenos gustos. Había puesto muchas esferas de un bonito color dorado y rojas. Muchos caramelos por distintas secciones del árbol, brillantes luces enredadas por toda la superficie. Hasta arriba estaba la gran estrella destellante, que si las luces de la sala se apagaban, ésta iluminaría la mayoría del árbol y se miraría realmente espectacular. Aparte de eso, habían múltiples detalles que hacían que el árbol de navidad se viera completo.

¿Cómo iban a faltar los regalos? Cada uno llevaba el nombre del miembro de la familia al que iba dirigido. Itachi, vacío de curiosidad, ni se molestó en acercarse para ver cuántos regalos e tocarían ese año. Sasuke, al igual que Itachi, estaba falto de la necesidad de saber qué le regalarían. Ni siquiera sabía qué era un regalo.

—Itachi, ¿qué son eso que está ahí? — señaló Sasuke, con su dedito índice a los regalos que se encontraban debajo del árbol. Claramente, le costaba pronunciar bien las palabras, así que costaba un poco entender a lo que decía.

Pero para Itachi no lo era tanto.

—Son regalos.— se limitó a contestar. Era consciente que iba a dejar con la duda a su hermano menor, pero ¿y qué? No por eso se iba a acabar el mundo.

Y como buen niño curioso, deseoso de descubrir cosas nuevas, preguntó:

—¿Qué son los degalos? — insistió, acercándose más a su hermano para que él le explicara que era aquello que él desconocía.

No deseaba responderle. Eso era alimentar más su indagación, ésta crecería cada vez más y no había manera de zafarse de un Sasuke así. Un Sasuke preguntón daba miedo. Pero no había algo a lo que Uchiha Itachi le temiera, aunque sólo tuviera ocho años. ¿Cómo explicarle qué eran los regalos?

—Los regalos son obsequios. Los obsequios se reciben con más frecuencia en la época navideña, cuando Santa Claus viene a traerlos. Si eres buen niño, recibes regalos. — explicó, dando un breve resumen. Esperaba que con eso Sasuke se callara y se fuera de una vez por todas de ahí, pero solamente sus ojos parpadearon y parecía que esperaba que Itachi continuara con su relato, que le había resultado fabuloso e interesante. A pesar de que no entendía media palabra, todo lo que le contaba su hermano lo era.

Después de un rato de estar así, Sasuke cuestionó:

—¿Soy un buen niño?— dijo a la vez que se señalaba con el dedo.

**Chamaco preguntón.**

—Sí, Sasuke. Lo eres. — enunció, para que dejara de molestarlo.

El niño levantó la vista al árbol y luego la bajó. Vio los regalos y comentó.

—¡Por eso Santa me trajo degalos!— alzó los brazos.

—Ajá.— simplemente contestó y apoyó una mano en su barbilla, señal clara que el aburrimiento no podía ser mayor.

De un momento a otro, regresó sus brazos a su lugar y contempló nuevamente a Itachi.

—¿Quién es Santa? — inquirió de golpe.

¡No otra vez!

Se acercó más a la mesita de noche que lo separaba de Sasuke y vio que una mucosidad se asomaba por la nariz del chiquillo. La expresión de Itachi, que normalmente era seria, repentinamente cambió a una de asco. Apoyó sus manos en la mesita para levantarse y alzar la voz.

—¡Madre, Sasuke tiene un moco! — le anunció a Mikoto, que en aquellos momentos se hallaba preparando la cena para la noche buena.

Mikoto se secó las manos en una toalla y le subió al volumen de su voz, para que su hijo pudiera escucharla.

—Estoy ocupada. ¿Me harías el favor de quitárselo? — osea, de forma sutil le dijo a Itachi que él le quitara el moco a su hermano. Se acomodó el mandil y prosigió con su labor.— Sasuke tiene papel en los bolsillos.

Itachi volvió a tomar asiento y continuó así, como esperando un milagro o que alguien llegara y se hiciera cargo de quitarle el moco a su hermano menor.

**Estúpido hermano menor. Aparte de preguntón, mocoso.**

Le ordenó que sacara el papel. Sasuke de inmediato lo hizo, su cara se podría catalogar como feliz. ¿Le hacía gracia? Mendigo chamaco. Le tendió el papel e Itachi casi se lo arrebató. Con la nariz engurruñada, se aproximó a Sasuke y, aunque pareciera increíble, Itachi hacia un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos y demostrar el desagrado que le ocasionaba tener que hacer eso. Itachi Uchiha no le tenía miedo a nada. Y menos a un moco de Sasuke, su estúpido hermano menor.

—¿Crees en Santa?— sondó. ¿Qué no conocía la palabra cansancio?

—Sí, Sasuke— dijo casi al borde de la exasperación mientras retiraba el moco sin irritarle la piel, ya que si lo hacía, su madre le preguntaría por que no retiró la mucosidad con suavidad y paciencia, como ella solía hacerlo.

—¿Por dónde entra Santa a dejar los degalos?

**Estúpido hermano menor, estúpido hermano menor, estúpido hermano menor.**

—Cállate. No creo en Santa. ¿Por qué había de creer en un viejo gordo y canoso que además no existe? Los regalos los compraron nuestros padres. Santa no existe. — y la paciencia para con Sasuke había llegado a su fin. Retiró con brusquedad el papel de la nariz de Sasuke y se lo dio en las manos. —Quédate con tu moco.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Sólo se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Itachi, ¿qué pasó?— inquirió repentinamente Mikoto, saliendo de la cocina a ver qué había sucedido. Oh, oh. Itachi había roto las ilusiones de Sasuke, pero a él no le iba a ir muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: ¡Feliz Navidad, chiquillos y chiquillas!**

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot n.n. Los quiero mucho a todos y espero que les den muchos regalos. Y si no es así, pues mucho cariño de su familia que eso no tiene precio :). Es bonito convivir con ellos. ¡Aprovéchenla!

Y bueno, pensaba que no iba a poder hacer ninguna historia para Navidad, pero no fue así. Me alegro de poder haber hecho una y más de estos dos hermanos que me encantan.

Muchas gracias por leer. Dios los bendiga.

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
